Aishiteru
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: When three Exorcists; Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda are stranded on an unchartered cluster of Islands they must head for the main Island where they believe a ship resides. But instead they discover a long lost legend of a boy trapped in a sleeping spell -Allen-
1. Preview

**Preview**

**'Elemental-Zer0 Productions'**

**Presents…**

**

* * *

**

The wind howled deafeningly…

"Close the Sails!"

Torrents of cold salty rain pounded on the deck…

"Hard to starboard!"

The mountainous waves crashed and sprayed at the sides of the ship…

"Secure the rigging!!!"

Voices were heard in snippets as the wind and rain plucked the words from the air…

"Move it you scallywags! This ain't no time to dillydally! That water ain't gonna pump itself off board!"

She closed her eyes and held onto the railing beside her, wishing it would just all stop.

"Lenalee!"

* * *

**A Mimi-Corp "Film" (Story)**

* * *

She heard Lavi call her name but was too afraid to look up. Her grip tightened on the railing…

"Lenalee!!!"

She finally glanced at him… only to discover the railing she was holding on to was cracking further up. Her eyes widened and she knew she had to let go but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Don't worry," A strong, deep voice rumbled from behind, "I've got you." And she felt a strong arm wrap itself tightly around her torso as another warm, tense body pushed against her back.

"Kanda, thank heavens… get her inside, we need t-" But he was suddenly cut off as a large mast, broken by the battering earlier, swung down and knocked both it and Lavi over board.

"LAVI!" A few seconds later the railing came loose and knocked the other two into the raging sea aswell…

* * *

**In Association with the Fan Fiction. Net-work**

* * *

Lenalee woke suddenly and shivered. It was bright and warm but she was damp and itchy. She turned to her side and found Kanda laid on his back out cold next to her, looking a little worse for wear but there was no immediate damage that she could see. She turned to the other side and squinted down the beach… a little way down she could see a black lump being rocked by the small waves lapping at the shore.

Carefully and a little uneasily, she managed to stand on shaky legs and head toward the lump. She was positive it was Lavi, it just had to be. She couldn't bring herself to think about what life would be like without her dear friend.

The lump spluttered when she neared it and then rolled uneasily over to face the world…

"Lenalee?" He asked feeling a little disorientated. She quickly sat next to him and peered into his only visible eye.

"Hai, Lavi. Are you ok? You were hit pretty hard." She asked inspecting what little she could see. He tried to sit up but quickly hissed in pain before crashing back onto the sand.

His ribs…

* * *

**When three Exorcists are stranded on an unchartered cluster of Islands, they must head for the Middle Island where the villagers believe a ship resides…**

* * *

"A ship? Maybe it can take us home?" Lenalee wondered. Lavi nodded too, making sure to keep his torso as still as possible.

"How do we get there?" Kanda asked but the villager suddenly looked mortified.

"Oh no. You do not go there. No one goes there. They say a demon witch lives there and she will take you prisoner. She will never allow you to leave this place. No one is allowed to leave this place…" Kanda frowned, his patience was wearing thin. Slowly he drew Mugen from its sheath and stepped forward menacingly.

"I don't care for such fantasies or stories. You will take us there now or you will not live long enough to regret it."

* * *

**But they find something much more interesting than a superstitious tale of a demon witch…**

* * *

"It's a castle…" Lenalee wondered aloud. But the people were fast asleep. The butler had fallen in his stride while carrying a tray of tea and napkins. The maid had slumped against the wall with her feather duster curled in her hand. The cook had even taken to the floor on her way to the kitchen with a bag of flour that had obviously spilled and exploded in her fall.

"Everyone's asleep…" Lavi commented, leaning heavily on Kanda and staring in awe at the mess of bodies and spilt errands. "But its not even noon…"

Lenalee scooted around the butler who snorted but continued slumbering, and moved to try and wake the cook. She shook her shoulder and clapped loudly but to no avail.

"How is this possible?" She asked rhetorically, "It looks like they've fallen asleep where they were stood… do they even know they're sleeping?" She wondered.

"Oi baka," Kanda started, trying to support himself and Lavi's growing weight, "Don't lean so… O-oi!" Lenalee turned at her friend's sudden call only to find Lavi sweating and breathing hard as Kanda tried to lower him to the floor carefully.

"Lavi!"

* * *

**The power of Innocence is active, but its purpose is a mystery…**

* * *

"Help me put him on the bed." Kanda said staggering a little under the other boy's weight.

Lenalee rushed forward to open up the covers. Kanda grunted under the other boy's weight but knew it was crucial not to knock Lavi too much. If one or more of his ribs were broken, it could end up puncturing a lung.

"What about her?" She asked as he moved to ward the bed slowly. She was referring to the small plump little lady on the floor next to a set of long velvet red curtains that he assumed were hiding the windows.

"Well she's not using it right now is she?" Kanda replied as he gently placed their friend on the soft mattress.

"I hope they don't mind…" She still worried.

"They're asleep." Kanda deadpanned, "Who knows how long for?" Lenalee gave him a worried look. Something was unnerving her. "What is it?"

"Tell me you've been feeling Innocence too…" She asked, not meeting his eyes. He closed his eyes briefly. He had felt it earlier. It was strong and constantly humming throughout the castle but he hadn't said anything because Lenalee would worry; if Innocence was active, then whatever 'curse' the villagers were afraid of would certainly be a _real_ possibility.

"Hai." He said and left it at that, leaving Lenalee to care for Lavi.

Uncomfortable with the sudden awkward silence, he proceeded to investigate the room. It was big and had a lot of old toys and clothing lying around, like a child's room. It was decorated in bright creamy colours with a deep red pattern of linen and carpentry to add a tasteful depth. It was ornately decorated with carvings and high wall paintings too… It was also quite dark.

Deciding that the room needed some light – that Lenalee might also be appreciative of – he pulled open the thick set of curtains… and was unable to hold back the surprised gasp that escaped him. Lenalee didn't fail to hear it and when she came over, she too gasped loudly…

Behind the curtains wasn't a window at all… but whole other room. It was as vast as the welcoming hall and brightly lit from above; the sun shining brightly through the high, glass-arched ceilings. Long windows decorated the walls all the way around and opposite the curtains was a large set of balcony glass doors leading out to a vast balcony decorated with flowering vines and flowers of many colours.

But what seized their attention was the object set in the middle of the room, directly in the sun's light…

* * *

**And it seems to centre around one silver-haired little boy…**

* * *

A gold-encased, glass coffin stood proudly in the centre of the vast room. It was ornately decorated with engravings and carvings of leaves and a strange unknown script. The crystal like glass seemed to glow in the sunlight; clear as the sky in the middle but frosting toward the gold edging. It reflected the light fantastically, sending it dazzling around the room in an amazing array of rainbow patterns.

Lenalee stepped forward and after a beat she heard Kanda following her. She stopped a few feet from the spectacular display and almost gasped again… Inside, was a young boy.

And he was an amazing sight himself; his face was a delicate shade of white that was framed beautifully by long silver tresses that spread outward onto the white silk cushion beneath his head. He looked to be in his teens; possibly 15 or 17 perhaps?... But what was more intriguing was the unusual mark over his left eye and the weird colour of his left hand. He looked strangely beautiful in an enchanted way.

"Is he…" Dead? Can dead people look this beautiful?

"No, he's breathing." Kanda replied, walking round to the other side, inspecting the coffin as he went.

"What's wrong with him then?" She asked studying his sleeping face. She felt like she was intruding but she couldn't seem to look away.

"He's enchanted." Kanda said softly, his expression changing as he knelt down to study the coffin base. Lenalee noticed this and moved round to see what he was doing.

"Enchanted?..."

"Yes, enchanted… by Innocence."

* * *

**But something is amiss…**

* * *

"It seems there's something special about you three. That's why the barriers let you in but won't let you back out; you're obviously needed here for something. This is both good and bad news." The plump maid explained as she properly strapped Lavi's rib cage.

"Ok the bad side is clear enough, but how is it good?" The injured teen asked. The maid looked up then; a flicker of excitement sparkling behind her fiery stare.

"Well it's all part of the prophecy made by Miss Rhode… The scripture says that the boy will sleep for eternity in the glass coffin, awaiting the day he will awaken again." She said, looking over her shoulder to where the boy lay peacefully in the coffin. "It also says that a person will unlock one of the coffins and awaken one of the occupants."

"Wait, one of the occupants?" Kanda asked scowling at the old maid.

"You don't know the legend of Prince Allen?" She asked incredulously. Both Lavi and Lenalee looked completely lost but something seemed to spark in Kanda's mind; the name rang several bells but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"No…" They chimed together. The maid huffed at that,

"Well, I supposed being strangers an' all you might not know it… so I'll tell you." She cooed, then settled down on a stool near Lavi's commandeered bed then began her story;

"…Legend has it that the Prince was battling an evil sorcerer who had attacked the Islands with an army of demons… "

* * *

** And when one enchanted sleeper awakens, so too does the other… Then the entire Island Cluster is doomed.**

* * *

"Listen boy, this castle was under attack by a powerful Sorcerer... If you wake the Prince you wake that evil up too! And if _he_ awakens he will target the boy." She explained, "The Prince is our only hope, and he has been asleep for almost 200 years! If the Sorcerer wakes up you must help protect the Prince at all costs!"

"And if the Prince is killed?" Lenalee asked with a little trepidation. The maid slowly shook her head…

"If he dies… we all do."

* * *

**Can they save the Island Cluster… or will the boy's sacrifice be for nothing?**

* * *

"Kanda, you can't just ignore this!" Lenalee's voice yelled from across the hall. He paused midstep; images of the young, silver-haired boy plaguing his mind as Lenalee's words halted him. "That poor boy is under a spell. The entire cluster is under a spell! And any minute now millions of Akuma are going to attack these people. You can't just walk away from this!"

She was right, he knew it; he had a responsibility as an Exorcist here after all.

"If you don't try to help, you don't deserve to leave this cursed place."

He closed his eyes guiltily. He knew he couldn't leave him… He couldn't leave the boy like this. But why? It felt as though there was a deeper reason beyond the obvious as to why he couldn't leave the kid so helpless. It was like he had a spirited connection to him and being in this place, so close to the boy, was pulling back a shaded veil in his mind; revealing snippets of a past life that he couldn't remember… It was like he'd been here before…

"Kanda… you can't just leave him like this." Lenalee begged, falling to her knees in quiet sobs.

He squeezed his eye's shut, clenching his fist around Mugen's hilt. Why was he so upset about this? Why was he so affected? It was like his heart was remembering a grief that his mind couldn't…

"Please Kanda… You've got to help him."

* * *

Elemental-Zer0 gives to you;

**~ * Aishiteru…* ~**

(Coming soon to a Fan Fiction website near you!)

Disclaimer: This is a Fan-fiction story of the T.V Series; D. Gray-Man, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All Characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 (Aka Mimi) takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offense that may be taken but truly not meant.

However, this story plot and all Characters not affiliated with the show are Copyright © 2008 to Elemental-Zer0 (Aka Mimi).


	2. Prologue

**Aishiteru…**

**Summary:** When three Exorcists, Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda, are stranded on an unchartered cluster of Islands, they must head for the main Island where the villagers believe a ship resides. But instead, they discover a long lost legend of a young boy trapped in a long forgotten sleeping spell… - Allen Centred -

**Warnings:** This is an AU (_Alternate Universe_) Fic, meaning it does not follow the script or story of the TV show or Manga books…

Also, _**child hardships **__**MAY**__** be ahead**_. If you don't like reading child angst then I suggest you look away and find another story to read. But if you don't mind then join the group of evil sadists here and read on! Please note though, no child was ever involved in the writing of this story.

**Authors Note: **Ok, Sorry for making everyone wait but I am constantly being plagued with new ideas (_as you may have noticed by the amount of previews I've listed_) and have also recently been made redundant so am also job hunting too. All in all I've had a very hectic few months… but that aside, I'm ready to continue with my stories now…

As always, let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it _politely_ otherwise I shall ignore your words. (_It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…_)

* * *

**Prologue…**

The smell of smoke and blood was pungent and thick. It was too dark to see what was going on outside on the castle grounds but the sounds of battle were loud and chilling all the same. The dark haired boy shivered, it was just like that night his parents had died, the entire village had been burned to the ground and now it was happening all over again. (Need disc. here) Only this time it was his best friend's parents, the King and Queen, who'd been killed.

"Gyahh!!!" _Clash! Crash! Clang! _

The sounds of battle were nearing. Someone was in the halls outside, fighting. He pressed his back up against the wall behind the set of thick velvet curtains. Without a weapon he had no chance of surviving. He had to secure a weapon fast! His friend was out there somewhere alone and in very big danger. He was the crowned prince after all; it was only natural to kill all members of the royal family when taking over their continent of islands. And his friend was the only member left. He had to find him!

_Clang, clash!_ "Iyaahhhhhhhhhhh!" A battle had just ended…

_Step, drag… step, drag… step, drag… _The victor was injured. An easy picking; all he had to do was incapacitate the guy quickly, steal his sword or weapon and then try and find The Prince. Sounded easier in his head…

_Step, drag… step, drag… step_– "Kiyahhh!" He bolted from his hiding place and landed a hard high kick on the man's temple. He was a big ugly brute with a lot of scars and hair, and he smelt awful too, but the dark haired boy paid no heed, he picked the man's weapon – a katana – from his limp hands before the brute could regain his balance and then swung the blade down in a singing arc across the man's chest. He wasn't dead but as good as for now. The boy wasted no time in leaping off the heavy man to join the battle outside. He had to find the Prince before Death's scythe did…

* * *

The 15 year old boy stood before his father's study, the Walker heirloom clenched tightly in his left hand; a small golden golem, the key to their world, their power… their home. It was a small thing; small enough to put on a chain and hang around one's neck, but the stories behind it were far bigger than the world they live in. Legends say that with the right owner, the golem would grow to immeasurable sizes and be as powerful as the Gods above; rivalling their titles and thrones.

His father had-… his father had told him those stories, of how an evil man sought the power but that story hadn't been finished, that story was supposed to have ended the following night… but now, it never will. The tears fell ceaselessly down his pale face. Everything had been taken from him… everything… and he'd never know…

"Father… why?" He fell to his knees, grief overwhelming him. He'd seen it happen; watched that murderer plunge his sword into his father's chest… watched as the man his father had trusted for so many years betrayed him for no reason. The man who'd thrown him birthday parties, who'd tucked him into bed several times… taken him on leisurely walks…

The tears doubled.

He clenched the golem in his hand and wept hard. It was all he had left now… the only thing his father and mother could leave in his care. He'd have to keep it safe. But how?

"Moyashi!" The call was sudden and he looked up startled, fearing he'd been found by the enemy and almost dropping the golden golem. But there, down the hall, covered in dirt and scuffs - and holding a sword that was way too big for his small body - was a friendly face that he'd come to love so much…

"Yuu!" He cried tearfully as he leapt to his feet, grateful beyond words to see his loyal friend standing there rather than a monstrous looking beast of a demon that had laid siege on his home. And then suddenly, he had an idea. "Yuu, I need of thee a favour! I need thee to do something for me." The dark haired boy slowed down as he neared the white haired prince, a questioning look in his eye.

"I need thee to take this someplace far away." He said, handing the older boy the golden golem. "I need thee to keep it safe and protect it with thy life, don't let anyone find it!" He pleaded as he closed the larger fist around the heirloom and looked up into the older boy's eyes. "Please, my friend… keep it safe."

"But… moyashi…?" The 16 year old Yuu looked back searchingly, trying to figure out the child's motives but Allen had long since mastered the art of the emotional mask and now it was firmly in place if not a little determination showing through. It was impossible to tell what the boy had planned. "I heard your parents…" Yuu started, concerned for the boy's state of mind.

"Please… do not bring up such news now." Allen said shortly, turning his back to his friend sharply. "We must focus." He said, though his voice was shaking a little now. "We must get this off the islands. I need thee to take it far away, escape with it."

"Moyashi, we canst just leave! Dost thou know how outnumbered we are? And to keep this thing safe? I canst even keep a surprise party a secret…" Yuu argued, thinking Allen had finally flipped…

"I know it's dangerous but worry not; I know of a spell that will help thee… Trust me." And suddenly Yuu was being dragged off in a direction he'd never been before.

"O-oi! Moyashi! Where art thou taking me?" He asked but Allen merely kept running, pulling him along through several corridors…

"Yuu, I need thee to listen to me carefully. I'm going to tell you the family secret…"

* * *

General Marion Cross frowned annoyingly. The strength of these demons were highly undermined, whoever made the reports were severely wrong! It was taking him far too long to get back inside the castle. His damned apprentice was in there, the only heir left of the Royal Family… He knew exactly where the boy'd go too.

Damn his stupid student! If the Earl got his hands on that heirloom the world would be doomed for sure!

"Grrrrrrr!!" With a feral growl he pushed through another demon and finally found himself in front of the castle doors. They were a sight… huge arching oak doors hanging off their hinges and threatening to crush anyone who dares to pass underneath. Marion ran right through paying no heed; he wasn't just anyone and he needed to get to the boy.

"Allen don't be an idiot... please, thinketh this through." He worried but a chilling voice stopped him in him tracks.

"General Cross… Fancy meeting thee in such a place." Marion growled loudly as he turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Traitor… thoust dares to show thy filthy face before me?!"

* * *

"Allen, I canst do this! I don't understand any of what thee hast just told me! How can I keep this thing safe?!" Yuu panicked, but Allen ignored his protest and roughly pushed the older boy into a small row boat that was tethered to an old rickety pier. "Allen!" He tried again but the young prince looked up at him sharply;

"Yuu, I believe in you!" And those four small words seemed to render the older boy speechless. "I trust thee!… I need thee to do this! Please Yuu, do this for me?" He could never say no to those eyes…

"I canst guarantee any success… but I'll try." He yielded dejectedly. There was nothing he wouldn't do for the Prince, but not because he was a prince, but because he was a true friend… almost a brother.

"Thank you Yuu, 'tis all I ask." Allen breathed with relief and quickly went back to untying the rope that was holding the boat at the pier. Yuu grabbed a hold of the pier stump and steadied the boat as Allen leaned down. "Here, taketh this lan-…" But Yuu didn't let him finish.

"Allen! Behind you!" And as Allen swung round, both boys could see the traitor standing threateningly at the cave entrance they'd just escaped through. Allen didn't even think about his actions. He jumped up instinctively just as Yuu made to stand but instead of helping him up, Allen kicked the boat away from the pier, causing Yuu to lose his balance and fall backwards into the boat again.

"Smart move boy, but this isn't just a game of Chess anymore…" The figure said in a low voice that sent shivers down both boys' spines.

"Allen!" But Yuu could see he was too far away to help his brother-friend now. He could only watch as Allen drew his sword and turned to face the traitor alone.

"Go Yuu, I'll hold him here!" The white haired boy called over his shoulder. It was his fate after all. To die protecting the family secret, protecting his people, his kingdom;… to die a young, fifteen year old Prince of Arkania.

"Allen! I can't leave without thee!" But Yuu already knew it was too late; that this would be the very last time he'd see his friend alive… or remember him at all.

"Yuu! GO! Get that thing out of here now!" Yuu quickly reached over to the oars and tested out his manoeuvrability before giving one last longing glance at the Prince. He had his sword held high and a strong stance under his feet. He was making a last stand, a stalling move so that Yuu could escape with the item he was fighting to protect.

"Allen… I will find thee again. I promise you this; I'll come back for thee… Just stay alive until then…" But his words went unheard and the last he saw was his friend charging head on into battle, facing Death in the eye and calling his bluff; his war cry resounding around the cavernous underground lake before the boat rounded a corner. The battle still echoed past his ears and around his head until he reached moonlight outside. He knew his time was short now, he could feel the pull of his memories receding to a dark place in the back of his mind… A sudden wave of exhaustion left him lying in a heap on the floor of the rowboat; the seriousness of the situation fading with his memories as he just lay there watching the Islands of Arkania drift further away…

Then he noticed something; a soft silvery light seemed to descend from the highest point of the highest mountain on the main island, slowly drifting toward the sea. And in a moment of lucidity he realised the Prince must have activated the Arkanian Barriers; a force-field shield of energy that locks strangers out and keeps its citizens safe and also hides the island cluster from any view.

He watched listlessly as first, the mountains disappeared, and then the magnificent castle vanished until the whole cluster was just no where to be seen.

And Allen and all of Arkania were gone from his life…

Forever.

* * *

**A/N:** _Ok, this is only a prologue; the next chapter will take place around 207 years later…_


	3. Chapter One

**Aishiteru…**

* * *

**Summary:** When three Exorcists, Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda, are stranded on an unchartered cluster of Islands, they must head for the main Island where the villagers believe a ship resides. But instead, they discover a young boy trapped in a long forgotten sleeping spell… - Allen Centred -

**Warnings:** This is an AU (_Alternate Universe_) Fic, meaning it does not follow the script or story of the TV show or Manga books…

Also, _**child hardships **__**MAY**__** be ahead**_. If you don't like reading child angst then I suggest you look away and find another story to read. But if you don't mind then join the group of evil sadists here and read on! Please note though, no child was ever involved in the writing of this story.

**Authors Note: **Ok so this is the winner of the June Poll. Incase you hadn't gathered, I'm using the Poll function to help me decide which story to update next. So if you want to see more of this story, go and vote on my profile!

Also I will warn you, not a lot will be revealed yet so just be patient. This chapter skips ahead by 207 years to where Kanda resembles a 21yr old young man and is working for the Black Order. If you're confused, good, you're supposed to be. Just keep reading and you'll find out how this is possible. soon enough.

As always, let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it _politely_ otherwise I shall ignore your words. (_It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…_)

* * *

**Chapter One: Reminiscence**

He was aimlessly drifting…

It was so serene, so surreal;

So dark.

The stars were out; gently peeking at him from their velvety blanket above him and glistening all across the sky. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

He was floating… He was in the middle of the ocean; that much he knew. It was strange that he couldn't remember how he'd gotten there. And that he wasn't panicking. He just laid there, watching the stars as they kept watch over him. It was peaceful…

And quiet.

His row boat rocked slightly as the waters gently moved beneath him. Small waves in the otherwise calm sea roused him enough to hear a strange sound in the distance.

"Ahoooooy!" It was quiet, and sounded as though it were far away… "Wreckage on the starboard bow!" He didn't understand what they were saying. Perhaps they were speaking another language? Yeah. That had to be it.

He turned his attention back to the stars above. They were easy to understand, they didn't speak with a strange tongue. But then they were mysterious too, they were something to ponder at while he waited. What he was waiting for, he didn't know either. He couldn't remember. Just like everything else…

"Pull up gen'ly now…" The sudden voice caught him unaware but he didn't move. He hadn't realised they'd gotten so close. "Ah c'n see a lad. Hush now, we don' wanna scare him none." Whoever they were, they were rowing over to his boat, probably investigating.

And yet he still felt no urge to move from where he was laid. It was as if his mind was somehow disconnected with the seriousness of the situation. Any other lone boy lost at sea with no recollection getting there would have been panicking and throwing himself overboard at the first sight of another boat. But not him. No Kanda Yuu did not panic.

He didn't know how he knew that when he couldn't remember anything else. The only reason he knew his name was because it was inscribed on the fancy pendant around his neck. Everything else was just gone… a mystery… like the stars above; empty… mysterious. Silent.

He felt himself falling tired. His eyes closing, he was fading…

"Ahoy there lad…" A soft but grizzled voice greeted when he next woke; the people who'd been rowing were next to his boat now, peering down on him. "What're ya doin' out'ere all alone like ya'are eh?" Again, the man seemed to be speaking a different language to what he knew, and yet it was vaguely familiar. But whatever the man had asked, it seemed to be rhetorical for the next thing he knew, the man had disappeared from the stern of his boat and had returned seconds later with a large blanket in his arms.

The man must have seen him watching because he knelt down in his own boat and spoke again. "Permission ter come aboard young cap'n." He then gave a small chuckle of amusement before stepping over the small gap that separated the two boats.

Both boats rocked nauseatingly but the man seemed not to have noticed. Instead the man was kneeling down next to him, checking his pulse, his temperature… was he sick? He didn't feel sick. But then, he didn't feel anything…

"E's freezing! 'Ardly go' an'thin' on. Pulse's slow an' all. Any longer out'ere an'he'd be a pretty ice scul'ture for th' fishies ter nibble on." He wrapped the blanket around the young boy and carefully lifted him up and over the gap that separated the two boats. He had no energy to fight back or even respond to the actions as he was placed in the other men's boat and made comfortable at the helm. He watched for a while as the man who'd rescued him, tied his boat to theirs and sat back down in his original seat. They started rowing again, and it wasn't long before the gentle rocking motion and the blanket's warmth sent him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Kanda?"

Yuu Kanda woke from his silent reverie with the grace of one awakening from a peaceful night's sleep. No one would know how much the young girl beside had surprised him. Ever.

"Mm." He replied, never taking his eyes off the horizon. It was sunset. And it was a beautiful one at that. Bright washed oranges mixed with deep passionate reds that stood stark against the deep blues and green hues of the ocean that lay out far beyond the horizon he was watching. It was no wonder he'd been reminded of the day he'd been rescued all those years ago.

"There's talk of a storm tonight." The girl said, holding her hands together as she stood beside him and looked out at the sunset he'd just been watching. "Some of the sailors were talking about it…" She didn't need to finish. He knew what she was asking.

"Be brave Lenalee. No storm is going to stop me from keeping my promise to you. I'll keep thee safe. I swear it." He replied, reassuring her that no matter what the sea threw at them, he'd be there for her. It wasn't that they were particularly close, she was as close a friend as the next exorcist he'd been introduced to. Lenalee just had a certain fear of sailing. And it was her brother who'd taken him in at the Black Order after he'd been found at sea. He owed it to the man to keep his little sister safe from her fears… and the sea.

"Geez Yuu, you're doing it again. Using the whole old English talk thing." A new voice piped up from behind the two. Swifter than a cheetah on skates, the young Bookman in training, was suddenly face to face with a very sharp, very deadly end of a well cared for Katana.

"Don't use my first name, or thou shalt never speak again." Kanda used his best glare on the kid before sheathing Mugen, his Innocence weapon, and stalking off to his cabin.

Lavi relaxed a bit when the tall, long haired young man had disappeared below deck. He just didn't get that guy sometimes. He was an enigma unto himself according to the Black Order archives. Found at sea with no memories of how he got there with only a pendant and a strange looking golden golem that didn't seem to work no matter how many times Komui had tried to fix it. Kanda seemed very protective of it too for some reason… Maybe it was because it was the only link he had left with the past he can't remember?

"Why can't you leave him be, Lavi? You know he can't help how he speaks when he gets passionate about something. Why do you always pick on him like that?" Lenalee asked with a small scowl on her brow. Lavi snickered.

"I wouldn't use the word 'passionate' Lenalee – the guy can't even fathom the thought of simply smiling, let alone enjoying something enough to care about it." He took Kanda's place at the railing and looked upon the dying embers of what had been a fantastic sunset, now only dimly glowing on the sea's serene surface. "I can't help it;" He continued, "He's just such a stick in the mud. He practically asks to made fun of. Besides, he can't mind it that much anyway." He reasoned as he turned to face the young girl next to him with a soft but suspicious smile. Lenalee blinked at him.

"How can you tell?" She asked, a little perplexed. Lavi's smile widened

"He hasn't killed me yet…"

* * *

Lenalee woke to the loud resounding crack of thunder all around her. It was dark, noisy and the boat seemed to be very unsteady beneath her. Instantly she was out of bed, eyes wide with unhidden fear and a need to see what was happening. Was it an attack? Was it a bad storm like the one the sailors had foretold?

Even though it scared her beyond belief…

She had to know.

She slipped on her dress, fumbling with the buttons and clasps as the boat dipped and rocked about, before heading over to her cabin door. She pulled open the door and looked up and down the hall way but no one was around.

That scared her even more. It reminded her of all the old myths and ghost stories that Lavi had described in terrifying detail to her on their way to the harbour.

She began to move up to the deck, slipping a few times when the boat suddenly lurched this way and that. She was fighting all instincts to run and hide, to find a nice little cupboard to wait in until it all just went away…

But what if it was an attack? What if Kanda and Lavi were both outside risking their lives in a death defying battle while she hid away because of a silly storm and a silly fear?

The ship dropped suddenly to the left, as if reminding her of the power it had over their little vessel.

She suddenly looked up. There, in front of her, was the door to the deck…

She swallowed nervously, finding the cartoon-like gulping sound little distraction to her nerves.

Hesitantly, she lifted her hand to the door – The sudden noise was overwhelming. The thunder seemed to intensify in its constant, ferocious snarling. The rain clattered loudly as it attacked the deck with its heavy claws. The wind howled deafeningly all around her, herding her away to an unknown destination and pushing her in all directions. And the hollow boom of the horrendously huge waves vibrated through her small skeleton as the pummelled into the sides of the seemingly small ship.

"Close the Sails!" Someone called but she couldn't tell who it was. She didn't even know which direction she was facing now. The door?! Where had the door gone? She'd been moving without even knowing it.

She looked around frantically for a shelter of any type but she could see nothing through the sheets of water that splashed at her from everywhere at once. Torrents of cold salty rain pounded on the deck, down her back, soaked her through and through until she was so wet she may have been part of the sea.

"Hard to starboard!" Another voice from an unknown face, unknown place. She didn't recognise anyone who was running around her, trying so desperately to do too many jobs at once, all of which their lives depended upon.

The boat gave a sudden shudder and flew to the right, dipping down in stomach leaping way. The mountainous waves crashed and sprayed at the sides of the ship, throwing all on board into a tangled slimy heap. An attempt, it seemed, to stop them from fulfilling their duties.

"Secure the rigging!!!" Voices were heard in snippets as the wind and rain plucked the words from the air. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be back in her bunk, hiding under her covers or better still, in her brother's arms.

"Move it you scallywags! This ain't no time to dillydally! That water ain't gonna pump itself off board!" They were taking on water?! Her panic rose. She closed her eyes and held onto the railing she found beside her, wishing it would just all stop. Why had she come out here? Why?!

"Lenalee!" She heard Lavi call her name but was too afraid to look up. Her grip tightened on the railing as the ship gave another dip. She held back a sob of fear.

"Lenalee!!!" He sounded close. She finally glanced at him… only to discover the railing she was holding on to was cracking further up. Her eyes widened and she knew she had to let go but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She just stared horrified at the splintering wood as the crack grew bigger and raced toward her shaking hands. Her heart beat rose, her breathing felt so fast… it was going to splinter right beneath her fingers any second now!

"Don't worry," A strong, deep voice rumbled from behind. And suddenly all other sounds seemed to die away; the roaring waves, the howling winds, the thunder, the screams of the crew members… all seemed to vanish. "I've got you." And she felt a strong, warm arm wrap itself tightly around her torso as another warm, tense body pushed against her back.

She recognised that voice.

"Kanda, thank heavens…" She looked up to see Lavi nearby holding on to the rigging block beside them. He looked just as bad as she felt, his long red hair plastered to his face and as wet as a goldfish, his leather eye-patch gleaming with the amount of water running off it. He was slipping but holding on tight. "Get her inside," He yelled, "We need t-" But he was suddenly cut off as a large mast, broken by the battering earlier, swung down and knocked both it and Lavi over board.

She felt her heart stop.

"LAVI!" She tried to follow him, her fears be damned. She reached helplessly for his flailing hand as it slid over the edge of the deck and off into the dark raging sea but a strong arm held her back, determined to keep her alive. She needn't have worried though for a few seconds later the railing that Kanda had hold of came loose and knocked them both into the livid waves that had swallowed their friend only seconds before.

No one seemed to even know they'd disappeared.


End file.
